Jealousy
by Crimsy
Summary: Chap 5 up The king of Games is feeling a tad jealouse of Kaiba. Why? Anzu has been spending more time with him. Planning to win Yami over with is Jealousy, Anzu uses Kaiba. But will she win Yami or fall for Kaiba?
1. The Night of Fate....Or was it Living He...

1 Jealousy  
  
Disclaimer- You know how it goes: Don't own YGO. Honda-Tristian, Jounouchi- Joey.  
  
Crimsy  
  
  
  
The classroom door slid open and bursted in a very upset Anzu. Slamming the door behind her, Anzu gave a swift groan of anger. Honda hearing all the noise looked up to see Anzu walking towards the group. "Hey Anzu, what's wrong with you? I thought you should be happy, today is the big day for the company dinner you would never stop talking about." Honda had said, only to have his head snapped off. "Forget it! I'm not going tonight! OVER MY DEAD BODY I'M GOING!" Anzu yelled. Jounouchi raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not?" he asked, "You kept on talking about it for the past week. So what's wrong now?" She grunted in frustration, knowing this was going to take a while Anzu took a seat and started to explain.  
  
"Well you all know Daddy works for this big company, as their spokesmen representative. Well he had to try make another company join accounts with the company he works for, 'Gateway Tech'. Finally Daddy was able to find another company to join, but only if Gateway Tech had to change its name to the others company's name. Well Daddy told us all, and also that he was getting this big promotion and everything under this new company. I asked him what company it was, but he said I had to find out on the night of the Company Dinner, and the opening of the new joint. I finally got him to fess up to me, and this Billion-dollar Company so happened to be KIBA CORPS! And I have no way to get out of this dinner. I don't mind the joining of the companies, I don't. I just don't want to go to this dinner and look at Kiba for three hours! Daddy won't let me go because he had gotten me a new dress for this dinner and he found out that I had crossed paths with Kiba before, so he figured it would be good for me to get to know the CEO of the company. In which I don't get and don't want to do!" She sighed out in anger; this was just way too much for her!  
  
"Okay the dinner I understand, but why get to know Kiba. We all know that Kiba is a CEO of his own company. A master duelist, cold hearted at times, but hell with that. I mean you know the rest! So why bother to get to know him! I mean we all know Kiba likes his solitude, and his privacy. That's why he doesn't like people getting to know him. So why bother with it now?" Honda shrugged, knowing he had made his point and was damn right about it too! Anzu just sighed again.  
  
"That's what I told my dad! But he just looked at me, and said 'Now you shouldn't treat a pier of yours like that.' Ah! I don't want to get to know the raging beast of a person! I just don't!" The bell rang, sounding for fist period to start. To Anzu's most upset mood, the day had just seemed to end to quickly and 6th period was already over with. She stepped out of class and started to walk away from school to find Yugi waiting at the gate for her. "Hope you don't mind but I figured you might want some company for the walk home." Anzu managed a little smile and nodded her head, "Sure, but Yugi…Do you mind if we walk a bit slow?" Yugi just smiled, he knew Anzu wouldn't like tonight but he knew Kiba was a good guy deep inside. Yami told him so, 'Yugi, Kiba may seem like an arrogant brat…and a major ass…But he's still good in the heart, just misguided. He'd be a trust worthy companion whenever you need it.' That's what Yami said, and Yugi took his word for it. The two walked in silence for some time, but Yugi figured that it would be fine to tell Anzu that Kiba wasn't that bad.  
  
"Hey Anzu."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I have something to tell you…"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Anzu, I know your upset about his whole Kiba thing, but don't you think you're over reacting a bit? I know Kiba could be, well, dark, but he's still a good guy. Don't you think you should at least get to know him before any judgements are made?" Anzu turned to him quickly, and glared at him. "I don't believe you Yugi Muto! Of all people! The man, who ripped your grandfather's most precious card, I'm meeting tonight, and you're just going to say to me 'give him a chance'! Yugi I hate him inside and out! For all that pain he's put you through and the rest of us! I can't just forgive him that easily! I can't and I won't! I had enough of what he did to all of us! He doesn't deserve it!" With that Anzu looked away from him and ran the rest of the way home.  
  
Anzu ran as fast as her legs could take her, 'I don't believe him! Honestly, what is he thinking!' Her house was half a block away, and she slowed down a little. Still keeping her pace in her running Anzu had made it home to here her father calling out to her mother. "Honey are you sure you can't make it tonight!" he had asked, a faint. "Sorry dear I can't! I have that board meeting tonight!" Came from upstairs. Anzu closed the door and slipped off her shoes. Her father came out of the living room to see her; "There you are Anzu! I was wondering where you were! Well I think you should start getting ready! The dinner party starts in three hours, and I want to get there early!" And her father disappeared around another corner. She stood there in shock, 'Did I just her Dad right? The dinner party starts in THREE HOURS and he says start getting ready?! And that he wants to get there EARLY!? Well then, this is big for him, why ruin it…' Anzu felt a little guilt tug at her heart, but Kiba wasn't worth it, she would never get to know him! 'I'll just go through it tonight for Daddy's sake…'  
  
"Wait hold on. Are you saying that Anzu yelled at you because you told her that she should give Kiba a chance?" Came Yami's voice. As soon as Yugi got home he had woke Yami up from the Soul Chamber. "Yeah, and then she ran off…She really hates for what he's done, but that's all in the past." Yami sighed out. 'Now this is going to be a complication. Anzu has her strong pride in friendship, but she really needs to get over this…' Yugi took a seat in the couch and stretched out, "You know Yami, knowing Anzu I'm afraid she just might kill Seto Kiba tonight." At this Yami gave out a short laugh, but he knew it might be true…  
  
The hot water felt good against Anzu's skin. She had been getting chills down her spine all day along thinking about this dinner. The shower couldn't last forever, she had already been in there for about 35 minutes of so, and she still had to rinse her hair and scrub the rest of the soap in. She took her time, she would stall as much as she could…But ten minutes later, the hot water finally gave away and she had to get out. To her dismay she stepped out from the shower curtains, he cold air piercing her skin. She quickly raped herself in a towel and went into her room. It was nice a warm from the sun beating down on it all day long. She dried her body and dried her hair a little and slipped on her undergarments. Walking over to her closet she opened it to find two dresses hanging there. Her father and bought her one, but so did her mother, not knowing that one was already purchased. A back dress was there and also a white. 'Ah, both my parentals got my the black and white occasion dresses.' She took the black one up her hand, she had no clue which parent bough what dress and really didn't care. The black one was long with slits that went up fairly high on both sides, it was low cut in a V, exposing most of her chest. She set it on her bed and looked at the white one. Went down in a medium way, and was well rounded at the bottom. The upper part of the dress was in a square shape with only two small straps on each side.  
  
She groaned, 'I really wouldn't want to where this…I mean, ICK! And plus the black one does look nice. Guessing Mom got this one..' She sighed and put up the white dress and closed her closet door. He hair was still wet, and no wanting to ruin the new dress she blew dried her hair and then combed out all the knots. She looked over at her clock, two more hours to go. She slipped on the black dress, and then again combed her hair down, not wanting it to be puffy. Anzu examined herself in the mirror, not knowing what to think. But she imagined what they boys would say. The thoughts slowly reached into her head.  
  
Honda- "Wow, look at you!"  
  
Jounouchi- Whistles, "LOOK AT THE SEXY LADY!"  
  
Yugi-"You look great Anzu!"  
  
Yami-Nothing, Yami would never say anything to Anzu or anything about her.  
  
As much as Anzu had it bad for Yami, she finally took the fact that he would never return her feelings. And it hurt her. She knew she had to move on, but the pain in her heart and hurt so much. She never really knew why she fell for him, but he would never feel the same way. She knew it too, but to move on was hard. She looked at her self in the mirror again, "I guess I'm just not good enough for him. I'm not pretty or smart enough." She felt her eyes brim with tears, she wiped the away, and knew she had more to be done. Anzu never really wore make up, but tonight, she changed that. She implied a small portion of lip-gloss on and some glitter around her eyes. Combed down her hair once again, slipped on the high heels she had, and then examined herself. "Well well, I guess I look alright." A quick glance at the clock, it took her 40 minutes to get ready. She then added one last thing, a necklace. Nothing special just a crescent moon and a star, silver. Anzu was quite reluctant to walk down the stairs and get going. But she finally approved of herself and slowly opened the door and walked down the steps. Her father had already been finished and was waiting for his daughter to come out. He watched her come down the steps, and approved. "You look terrific Anzu, well…I thought you would chose the dress your mother bought you."  
  
Anzu stopped, "You bought the black one?" she asked, he father nodded and then his eyes glanced at the door. "We should get going, come on now." Her father walked over to the door and walked out. Anzu hurried to the closet pulled out s nice back coat, yelled a quick good bye to her mother, and went to the car.  
  
The trip to the dinner part seemed quite long, and Anzu finally had to ask how much longer, her father simply said that the party was held at a big mansion that Kiba himself owned. One of many mansion to say. And it was a bit isolated from other people, and so the trip would be a little bit longer. Oh the boredom was too much to take, and Anzu was just about ready to fall asleep when the car had finally came to a stop. The car locks opened and she stepped out to see a mansion lit up from the inside, very hard not to miss. Her father smiled at her reaction and said, "Shall we?" and off they went to the party, and Anzu's worst nightmare…  
  
Gingerly pressing the doorbell Anzu waited for the door to open, he father had said he forgot his quick speech, just incase one was needed. Anzu felt quite stupid standing there, by herself…At Kiba's front door. The door had opened to show a butler, "Welcome to tonight's dinner party Madame, if you would please come in." Anzu stepped in cautiously and the butler waved his hand to the right, "Over there you will find some other guest and Master Kiba himself. Someone else will take your coat there." Then the butler closed the door and just seemed to disappear. She felt another shiver down her spine as she walked to the right; big wooden doors were there. Hearing faint voices of conversation Anzu took a breath and…Was she suppose to knock or just open the door? 'Oh by the gods…What to do?!' She stood there looking at the door. 'Knock or open..?' But her decision was soon made for her, as the door opened and walked out a man not taking notice to her. Anzu quickly stepped inside and looked around. See knew some of the faces, people from her fathers work were talking with the others she didn't know. Hands were put on her shoulder, she jumped around to find a maid standing there, "May I take your coat Madame?" she asked, Anzu sighed and said. "Oh I'm sorry here you are." And slipped her coat off. From the other side of the room Anzu had attracted a pair of blue piercing eyes…  
  
Seto Kiba was bored to death of these simpletons…Talking to him about the joining of the companies, the bonds and trust, he had enough of it. He would just simply nod his head for replies. He was getting stiff and by the second even more bored, he watched the room seeing that a man headed for the door and noticed that a slim figure had entered. 'A women? Huh, must be one of these men's wife.' Kiba nodded his head, pretending to agree with this dull person. He then again focused his attention on the new person, She had just turned around handing the maid her coat, and then faced the other way. To Kiba's surprise it wasn't a wife…But Anzu herself. His eyes completely locked on her, 'Why is she here..?' He let go f his thought for a second and found himself looking at Anzu herself. The dress she wore suited her well, and was quite…well showing for a girl her age. But Kiba didn't seem to mind, the dress looked good on her. Kiba then had the urge to drop his glass he was drinking out of and hitting himself. How could he, Seto Kiba, be thinking of things like this!? Especially about a girl who had anger in her eyes every time she saw him. And that yet again brought it up, 'WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE!?!' The door again opened and a man stepped in, 'Oh it's the fool that represents Gateway Tech.' but the 'fool' had walked over to Anzu, giving her a quick hug. Putting the pieces quickly together, 'AH! That fool is Anzu's father…That's why she's here.'  
  
Her father patted her back and went to got talk with the others leaving his daughter alone. Kiba still had his eyes on her. Anzu sighed out and walked across to the room to find an empty chair in front of the blazing fire. She took a seat, the heat felt good, her skin was just to exposed to the cold air. She sat there in silence looking at the flames, but soon then a glass of Champaign came from behind her. She looked at it and to the hand that was holding it and then the face of the mystery person… 'AH! NO WAY! KIBA!' Her eyes widened and he managed a small smirk, "Go on…" He told her, moving the glass forward a little more. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she wasn't able to move or say any thing, just stare into to blue cold eyes…  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Okay that's just chapter one…Well I hope you all found this interesting and PLZ REVIEW! –Crimsy 


	2. Books

Disclaimer- Okay peeps, IM SORRY! I KNOW I SPELT KAIBA ((SEE I SPELT IT RIGHT!) Name wrong in the first chapter but I'll fix it I swear! Well you all now the deal YGO, not mine….* whines* BUT I WANT SETO-SAMA!  
  
  
  
  
  
Anzu gulped… 'What in the Devil's name is he doing here…next to me?' The glass of Champaign was held in his hand, "It's watered down, there's nothing to worry about…" Seto said gruffly. Anzu snapped herself out of shock, and quickly shot her eyes another way.  
  
"It really doesn't matter if it's watered down or not. Alcohol is alcohol, period." Anzu stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Well she was annoyed, everything would have been fine if HE didn't come over. 'And why would he be coming over to give me a drink? What an ass!' She looked quickly up at him, he was looking at her as well, and for an instant their gazes met. 'AH! ICK! We looked at each other.' Anzu began to panic; there was something about Seto Kaiba that made her feel uneasy. She stood up from her seat, and quickly walked past him, heading for the door. Not taking her coat Anzu walked out of the room and was left in the mansions main hall. She looked in front of her, another set of doors. The there were the same doors that she came in, but what her attention was the huge staircase. Wanting to get away, from Kiaba mainly, Anzu climbed the stairs and then wandered the second floor. It was grand to walk around and explore…and to be left alone. Coming up to see regular sized glass doors Anzu stepped out onto a balcony. The wind blew, making her hair wave. She looked over the view; the lush green grass hills were dark with the lights of the city behind. It was quite a view. She looked out; the silence was…Well, how was it to be described? Silence was silence and she was enjoying it.  
  
Seto grunted, 'Well not ever a thank you. She must really hate me.' He smirked, 'Of course she does…I just wonder where she took off to…It doesn't matter the dinner will start soon.' A man came from behind Seto, "Mr. Kaiba! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Seto put down the glass that was held in his other hand and sigh, 'Another fly that just never leaves.'  
  
Staying out on the balcony for a while Anzu had decided to go back in, but not into the guestroom she was. She walked around the second floor again to see another set of huge wooden doors. They were stunning; the sleek would shimmer in the light, and carvings. Carving of dragons and stars, astrology. It was an amazing piece of work. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she gently pushed the door open to be folded in darkness. The heavy doors closed her in, not knowing where to go. She, yet again, panicked and ran her hand over the wall trying to find a light switch. Finally feeling something Anzu flipped it to have lights turn on one by one. To her surprise the room was a hug library. Red lush curtains hung from the huge windows. She marveled at the room. "Look at all these books!" Row after row of books were lined up. Massive shelves filled. It was a sight for any eye; "I guess he has to do something else other than Duel Monsters…" She walked slowly over to the first shelf of books. The place was like a library, but fifty times bigger and with thousand more times books. It was relaxing really, with all the studying she did Anzu thought books would just be too much for her to look at, but looking at some of the titles, these books were meant for enjoyment. Some here and there for research, but still enjoyment. And so, Anzu began to wander through the first row of books.  
  
The boredom was just too much for one person to bare. The talking and senseless yapping…It was enough to make THE Seto Kaiba show some kind of emotion. These executives and representatives were all fake. Fake people just chasing after money…and it made Seto sick. 'As soon as I get the chance…I'm getting the hell out of here…' About four different people-no "fakes" were talking to Seto, stupid and illogical words came out of their mouths. Finally one of them had turned to a waiter and asked for another drink, making the other three turning around and order again. 'Lucky me…' Seto wasn't going to let this chance slip away like this, and so he stepped a couple of paces back and quietly headed to the door.  
  
"Finally…Away from all of them." Seto sighed out loud. He walked in a circle in the main room, 'Where to go…? The library…No one will find me there.' Set walked up the stairs and finally came to the library doors. These were his personal favorite, but he just couldn't understand why. He pushed open the door, to find the lights on. 'Ah, the cleaners forgot to turn off the lights again.' He closed the door and looked around. This was just about the only room that people would never guess he was in. Everyone would think 'Oh he must be in the computer room working on a new program.' It was true Seto did work on programs constantly, but he did like to read. It was a side of Seto Kaiba people never knew of, and it was quite a pity. Seto looked around the room trying to decide what book to pick up and lose himself in, but at this moment he really didn't care. He would just wander around this huge library to kill time. He walked to the left of the library, missing Anzu by a second.  
  
The collection of books was stunning. Some leather bond, or with gold trimmings, others were tattered from age, and the describing could go on and on without ever stopping…And that was only in the first two rows! 'All these books…' Anzu turned a corner, and she too, misses Seto by a second. 'At least it's quiet…And I'm away from everybody, including Mr. Kaiba. HA! I can't stand him, let alone be in the same room with him!' It was true Anzu couldn't stand him for reasons she didn't know. And that's what always confused her. 'Seto Kaiba, cold as ice, anti-social, arrogant, cruel and…Well he is good looking…AH! WHAT AM I SAYING?!?!' Anzu shivered thinking she just said that about SETO KAIBA. She shivered again.  
  
Not knowing what book to pick up, Seto just gave up and decided to head for the old myths and legends. He walks down through the row, and turns left seeing a figure walking his way.  
  
Deciding to keep walking straight Anzu had accidentally snagged her dress on a corner of a book. She bent down to let lose her dress but also examine the book. She picked up the black book, it had golden writing over it. The curves of the shapes were wonderful, and she read 'Myths of the Stars.' (OK I KNOW IT'S A CORNY TITLE! SRRY!) Thinking it might be interesting Anzu thought she might sit down and read it for a while. She walked down the aisle, reading it not paying any attention that there was a figure standing at the end of row waiting for her.  
  
'I guess this where she took off to. Well then, let's see if she notices me.' Seto stood there, waiting for her to take her head out of the book and look up. He thought she would just bump into him if she didn't look up soon. But she did. To her regret Anzu looked up from the book and then saw Seto standing there, only four or three feet away. 'Oh this is just great!' She closed the book and held it by her side, their eyes met for the second time that night. 'What to do, what to do?!' Anzu didn't like the silence between them. No she didn't. She liked the distance AND the silence between them. Seto broke the gaze and looked at the book in her hand. "Found something you liked? I didn't know you read." He said unemotionally. That was pushing it. Anzu read, in fact she LIKED to read. 'How dare this jerk tell me that…OH! I had enough!' Anzu took a few steps towards him, 'What a jerk!' She kept saying in her head. One last step, and then she was face to face with Seto. She sighed and brought her hand up…  
  
SLAP Anzu put her hand back down by her side. "How the hell do you do it? How do you bother the living hell out of me? I don't see how you do it, but you do. Even worse you insult me, about reading! Listen here, Seto Kaiba. I read, I'm not a lazy ass girl that thinks she could only pass school with her looks, and I know it! Don't you judge me because you don't know ANYTHING about me." She was mad, and she had to walk away before things got out of hand. She gave out a small yell of frustration and then shoved the book into Kiaba's chest, turned around and walked quickly to the door. Seto just stood there, his cheek red from the slap. Slapped? Seto Kaiba had just received his first slap, and he never expected it. He looked at the book that Anzu had shoved into him. 'It's a myth book.' He looked up the row to find that Anzu had already left, already out of the doors. He sighed and walked down the row looking where the book belonged.  
  
Walking back to the guestroom Anzu found that everybody was already leaving. She saw her father and quickly walked to him. "I was wondering where you were, you were gone for quite some time. I was afraid that you were going to miss the dinner." Anzu smiled weakly and managed "I wouldn't miss the dinner, I know how much this means to you." And so they walked in a group to the huge diner area. A log table was set with fine china and crystal glasses. Anzu quietly took her seat, towards the end of the table. 'How could Daddy let me sit here…ALONE! Fine, I'll put up with this just for tonight.' She sighed and the doors again opened showing a late Kiaba. She groaned, 'I was wishing he would get lost in his own library.' To make matters even worse for Anzu, Seto had the final seat at the end of the table, the one looking down on everybody, and this seat was next to hers. Seto quietly walked over and took his chair, she felt like she was going to die. 'SOMEBODY UP THERE HATES ME!'  
  
Feeling the shivers down her spine Anzu felt like standing up and leaving, but she couldn't. The first course was served, a simple salad. Everyone began their talks. "Why me? Why?' she whined to herself. She lifted her fork and slowly ate, afraid the HE might be looking at her. 'I just slapped him and he has to sit by me…Not going well.' Then Anzu felt this new feeling and asked herself. 'Why am I worrying about this? He's a jerk and there's noting to worry about! HA! I just wish the gods would poison his food as a punishment…' She had read that in the book she picked up. Once in China there was a cold Emperor and the gods had poisoned his food and he died as a result as a punishment. The thought of Kiaba's food being poisoned had enough effect on Anzu to keep her busy instead of killing him.  
  
He held his breath, 'Why did her seat have to be next to mine…'Having the feeling that he would be killed. Seto walked as quietly to his chair as possible but those damned doors always made noise when you opened them. He had noticed that Anzu saw him, and knew that he had to sit next to her. 'Somebody up there hates me…' he thought (the same time as Anzu too! Hehehe) He sat there, next to the girl who slapped him. She never looked at him, if she did it were looks of death. He stole glances of her through the first part of the diner. 'Leave her be Kaiba, what does she mean to you? Nothing. After this diner she's gone and you'll never see here again.' He let his hand fall to the side of his pocket, and there was shape inside. 'I forgot about this…'  
  
The dinner had gone on very slowly, and Anzu was quiet the whole time. Finally all the 'big' people stood up and did presentations of the joining of the companies. 'How boring…I need to get out of here, and I can't stand to sit next to Kaiba for another second.' And then a second went by, then a minute, and finally an hour of boring talk. Thinking that this would never end Anzu sighed in relief as she saw everyone stand up, shake hands, and some exited. She quickly walked to her father and tugged at his arm wanting to go home badly. Her father calmed her down and told her to wait another five minutes. She just couldn't believe her luck. Seto though took this time to walk over to one of his butlers, told him to give this 'object' to a certain person. The butler nodded his head and walked out of the room. Finally Anzu and her father had walked out of the house, or to Anzu 'hell hole.' But as the reached the car a butler came from behind. "Madame, from Master Kaiba. He says to return it whenever you like." He quickly handed her a book and went back inside. Her father just smiled.  
  
On their was back home Anzu fiddled with the book, it was the same one she shoved back into Kaiba's chest. 'What a bastard gives it to me to read. JERK!' Her father looked at her. "I guess you got along with Seto Kaiba after all." Anzu was speechless, her words failed her. How could her father just say that! No words could tell any body how angry she was, and how shocked that Kaiba did gesture that didn't benefit him in any way.  
  
"Jerk…" She mumbled under her breath.  
  
The following day was open. The weekend, finally. Anzu stretched slightly and threw the covers off of her. She hoped last night was all a bad dream, but there was the book. It was right there on her dresser. 'Guess the only way to get rid of those memories is just to give back the book…Or read it first.' What could she say, she was a sucker for these kind of books. She jumped into her regular clothes, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then combed her hair. It was already 10:30, and breakfast was cooking, and it smelt like it was burning. 'Mom's out and Daddy is home cooking.' She laughed slightly and walked down the stairs. Low and behold there was her father in the kitchen wit hall sorts of burnt food around him. "Morning sweetheart. Uh, I tried cooking…But I burnt all of it. So why don't you go ahead and go out for breakfast?! Here's some money, my treat! You could stay out today if you want as well. I'm going to have a couple of my co-worker here today. You know discuss some things for the joining." Her father gave her $20 and she smiled. Her father worked hard, but he was still a kid at heart. Anzu glanced at all of the dishes.  
  
"You're going to do the dishes not me! And thanks Daddy." She quickly went up to her room, to get her own money out. He just laughed and sweat dropped, "That's great." Anzu came down with her wallet quickly putting it in her pocket, and the book. She slipped on her shoes and walked out calling "Bye Daddy, be home before Eight to night!" and she was gone for the rest of the day.  
  
It was a breath taking day. The sun was out, the clouds slowly drifted by, and the morning dew and slipped off of everything. She threw her arms up in the air, and yawned. "OH! It's great out!" She looked around happily, "Maybe I'll go down to the beach for a while." She thought.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. May I join you for a while?" asked a voice. Anzu turned around to see that Yami was out and about.  
  
"YAMI! Of course you could join me! I'd love the company!" Anzu smiled at him  
  
"That's good, let's be on our way then." Yami walked forward, a few steps in front of her and titled his head towards the beach. "Come on."  
  
The walk was slow and quiet and finally reaching the beach, Anzu promptly took a seat in the sand, Yami soon followed. More silence came and Yami and just dared to venture. "Anzu, how was the dinner party last night?"  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))  
  
TAH DAH! Chapter Two for ya! Hope you liked it! Now, would you please review?! PLZ! –Crimsy. 


	3. Hypocritical

Disclaimer- You should know it by now!  
  
  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, 'Why did he have to ask? Should I lie? No, I can't he knows when I lie. Might as well.' Anzu looked out to the sea, the small waves vanishing when they reach shore. She looked away and back at Yami. " The dinner was good, the party dull, the people-sucked. Horrible company, every one of them. Mainly Kaiba to be honest. He has guts; I give him that much. Coming up to me, trying to make conversation. When I thought I finally lost him he shows up and then insults me. I'm sorry Yami, but I lost me temper, so I slapped him. I thought that would be the end of it all, but no. He just insults me again, by letting me borrow something. And what he did didn't give him any advantages either. Didn't help in any way. I swear he has loads of nerve to do what he did last night." Anzu again looked back at the sea, leaving Yami in thought. He could see why Anzu was upset but it seemed like she was over doing it a bit. He had expected much more from her.  
  
"You know Anzu, people tend have sides of themselves they rarely show. Maybe Kaiba was showing you are part of himself that he rarely lets out. He's not all that bad Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda admit it as well. You're the last to still hate Kaiba. I honestly expected better from you of all people." Anzu let Yami's words sink it and they pierced her heart. She kept looking at the sea and finally stood up, taking hold of her items. Yami looked up at her, to see a very different expression on her face. It didn't seem like the perky Anzu he knew quite well. Instead, she seemed.Well.pissed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami! I can't be quite as forgiving as any of you are! I know I shouldn't hold a grudge for a long time, but this is different. You say Jounouchi and Honda let it all go? That's a lie! Those two are just as strong about this as I am! I'm sorry that what you expected from me didn't turn out the way you wanted it to be! It seems as if I cant live up to you expectations!" and with that Anzu turned on her heel and ran as far as she could from the beach, leaving Yami to yet again think on his own. Her legs ached from the speed she was running at. Dodging people and other things and zig zaging through crowds. Till she finally found herself in downtown. People rushing by, some talking on their cells. Others answering their beepers, downtown, the business area. Being around people wasn't something she needed, right now some time alone is what was needed. She shoved her way out of the crowd to find herself looking at a very tiny restaurant. She stepped inside looking around.  
  
Not too many people were inside, and it was quiet. She could read and think here with out being disturbed. A voiced came form her left saying, "Take a seat any where, be right with you!" Anzu did as the voice said and headed to the back of the room. Taking a seat in a rounded booth, (A/N- those are SO kewl!) and a waiter came over asking her if she wanted something to drink, quietly replying coffee, her waiter left. She looked over the menu. She wouldn't each much, maybe a simple fruit salad? 'Better than nothing.' She thought. Her coffee came and her order was taken. She was again left alone, waiting she picked up the book and began to read again. Eyes looking at each word, line after line, and flipping the pages was enough to keep Anzu busy. Taking sips of her coffee, she didn't pay any attention too much. Including a Kaiba, sitting at a table away from her. Kaiba, himself didn't notice Anzu. He was busy typing a report up for the company. 'You think, with as many employees as I have I could get some else to do this.' He then took a sip of his coffee.  
  
Her order came soon enough, eating her small portion Anzu finished and kept to her book. Finally she stood up and went to pay her bill. She stood in line for a while and when she came back she found a little surprise. There stood Seto Kaiba at her table flipping the book in his hands, sensing she finally came back he stopped flipping the book and turned to meet her gaze. She stood there her hands by her side looking at him. He simply looked at her and said, "Enjoying?" She took her gaze some where else and finally brought it back to Kaiba, but only his hands that held the book. She walked up and gathered her wallet that was on the table, and then she looked directly at him, eye to eyes. He was taller and if it weren't for the fact Anzu was being serious she would have sweat dropped about the major difference in height. Finally she found her voice. "Like it's any of your business, but yes I am enjoying it. But also, I'm not finished with it. So do you mind if I ask you to stop following me and badgering about the book? Don't worry Kaiba I'll return it, its not like I'm going to steal it. I'm not like that." She was ready to turn around and walk out but the thought has seemed to cross Kaiba first. He turned his back to her and quietly said to her, "It doesn't matter if you're like that or not, I still don't trust you." And then he finally walked to the door and out to the busy street. Anzu stood there in shock. Well, she was many things to many people but never was considered to be untrusting. And yet again, Kaiba had seemed to touch a nerve and Anzu left the small restaurant and out into the busy street. She looked into the crowd looking for Kaiba, wanting to give him a lecture. She scanned the street and every mob of people, but still wasn't able to fine him. At least 15 minutes passed since she left the restaurant and began her search. But she still didn't find him and she didn't want to give up either. She put her back up against a wall and then looked up. Floor and floor, and window after window, were set up and finally at the top in big black shimmering letters she read "KAIBA CORPS." She sweat dropped. "Well, it's a start." And then she walked in.  
  
Kaiba walked slowly down the busy hall. Employees rushing here and there, others yelling out stocks, some typing away at their computers, and on and on. The joining of the companies was quite a hassle for some people. He made he way down the hall, and finally to his sectaries desk. "Any messages." He asked, she shook her head and he quickly went into his office. The bright light flooded the room, the huge windows letting it all it. Kaiba silently took his seat behind his desk, turning his chair around to look out the busy window and the tiny people walking down the street. His office was on the 20th floor, his office seemed to be one of the few places where he could sit and think. But also one of the many places where he could think for only about a minute. He stared out the window blankly, letting his mind fall on the morning's events. It was true, Kaiba didn't trust nobody, aside from his little brother, and he told everybody that tried to get close to him, no matter what situation, that he didn't trust them. He recalled his words to Anzu, "It doesn't matter if you're like that or not, I still don't trust you." Nothing fancy, nothing to harsh, then why was he thinking so much about it? It was the look in her eyes that made him think about it. Anzu was many things, true. 'I guess it was the first time somebody didn't give her a compliment. Well she needs to learn how to deal with it.' He gazed out the window when his phone rang. He picked it up, replied yes and hung up the phone. He stood from his seat and sighed. "Stupid idiots, can't handle anything without me."  
  
Again Kaiba walked down the hall, turning left to use the elevators. Sometimes he hated having his office so high up, it took him a while just to reach the lobby on the 15th floor. He waited quietly as the elevator came to a stop and he stepped out to see this whole section of the building even in more panic than the rest. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Kaiba roared, the whole room froze and a man stepped up to him nervously.  
  
"Sir, there is a problem with the account transferring. We're trying out hardest to figure out what's going on, but all of our computers are jammed."  
  
"What do I pay you people for?! You're computers are jammed, fine! I want all sectaries, and filers, going back to YOUR jobs. You!" Kaiba pointed out to the man who spoke to him, "You're the manager on this level? I want you and anybody else who works with the account transferring come with me. Ill show you how to get your computers up and running again. But I don't want another incident happening like this again or I will fire EVERY BODY on this floor!" Kaiba then stomped off to another room in a very pissed off mood.  
  
Finally stepping out of the room full of idiots, Kaiba took the elevator back up to his office. He turned the handle on his door and there waited a little surprise for him. Anzu was perched on his desk, legs crossed, book in lap, reading till she heard Kaiba come in. She closed the book and put it next to her, and lightly set her feet on the ground. "Hello Kaiba." She said in a cool voice. Kaiba stood there, looking at her. She looked back; there was a hint in her eyes telling him she had something planned. He broke contact and swiftly took a seat behind his desk. Anzu turned around and looked at him. He kept his eyes away from her, "What is it that you want?" he asked coldly. She looked away from him and started to walk around his desk. Lightly tapping objects as she passed, she was now only three feet away. Now daring him to stand.  
  
Daring, somebody was daring Kaiba, no. 'No she's teasing me.She knows how I'll react and is expecting me to jump out of my seat and start fighting. It's not going to happen, I don't have time for her.' Anzu kept her sight to the window, and Kaiba still deep in thought. "What do you want?" He finally asked again. Anzu closed the spaced between them and bent down a bit. She flashed her eyes, that still had a look of fight. "What did I come here for? Well, I came here to return the favor." She said quietly. Kaiba sat there, looking past her.  
  
'Favor, what favor? She's gone insane.' He grinned, "Favor, huh? Well what was this favor?" she sighed, almost the sigh of I-cant-believe-this-idiot- sigh. She rolled her eyes impatiently, and turned her back to him. 'He's gonna have to snap sooner or later, he just has to.' She took a few paces back and stopped.  
  
"You're such a jerk!" she turned around again and faced him, not towering over him by much. "I swear where ever I seem to go there you are! When you're there I'm followed closely by your rude comments and remarks! I don't care if you trust me or no, I don't! But you also have to admit Kaiba your not the type of person I would trust either." Again she was ready to raise her hand and slap him, just for the sake of it. But she didn't get 6 inches close to his fist; her wrist was caught in Kaiba's tight grip. She tried moving her wrist, making it loose enough for her get back her hand. But his grip wouldn't loosen; instead he stood up towering over her. The grip on her wrist became a little tighter; she tried to move again but she couldn't move it at all. Kaiba took steps forward dragging Anzu with him, "LET ME GO!" Anzu yelled. Kaiba again took more steps forward, till Anzu raised her other hand and slapped him with all that she had. He didn't wince at the pain, but his cheek did smart. She hit him again, and again, but he still wouldn't let go. He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the room, and she again took this time to slap him. He still wouldn't let go. If slapping wouldn't work, she just had to try something different. She raised her hand again and scratched him, her nails leaving a couple of marks on his skin.  
  
"Let me go Kaiba! NOW!" He didn't say anything but his grip did loosen a bit, but not enough for Anzu to wiggle free.  
  
"Gladly." He said and then he threw her. She wasn't far from the wall, when she hit it her head banged but not very hard. She put her back up against the wall not wanting to move at all. If Kaiba had enough reassurance the throw her against a wall, what he would do next, no one would know. Anzu admitted to herself she was scared but she wasn't going to Kaiba that. He took a couple of steps forward and she winced as if he had just hit her. He closed the space between them, she slapped him again. 'Is that all she capable of?! Gods!' She raised her hand again, 'No not this time.' And he caught it, then pinning it directly on the wall hard. She let out a small gasp of surprise, and again her eyes were ablaze. She raised her other hand, 'DAMIT ANZU STOP TRYING TO SLAP ME CAUSE IT NOT GOING TO WORK!' and again he caught it and pinned it hard against the wall. She wiggled her arms as much as she could but her movement was very limited, cause by that time Kaiba had put a little more of his weight down to keep her still. His face was deadly close to hers and his legs twined with hers to keep her from moving any more.  
  
"DAMNIT KAIBA! Don't you even dare touch me, not even an inch of my skin close to yours, I demand you let me go right now!"  
  
"Demand is it? Well sorry Anzu, your demands wont be made. What were you saying earlier that I'm not the type of person to be trusted?" he asked  
  
"You're the type of person that isn't to be trusted and majorly DISLIKED! Me in particular, I don't like you at ALL!" she hissed back.  
  
"Liked, untrusting, fine. I could live with the both of them, as long as it keeps people away from me. Honestly, I don't care if I'm liked or not, not even if you like me or not. What's one more person to add to my list of 'hate me'? What makes you think that you'll be any different? Don't be so hypocritical, unless you know what you're talking about."  
  
"HYPOCRITICAL! What the devil does that mean?! You're the hypocritical one Kaiba! Saying you don't trust me when NOBODY could trust you! Don't you dare try and insult me again!" She yelled, Kaiba leaned forward, faces now so close.But what was even closer were different parts of the body. Kaiba had let his lower half of his body move towards Anzu, by accident brushing up against her. Anzu felt the bodies touching, his weight up against her lower half. She groaned in her throat, hell it may not have been Yami but she was still a woman! Bodies touch and the chick reacts! She kept her groan low as possible, making sure Kaiba couldn't hear. 'Oh gods.I hope he didn't hear that.WHAT WAS I THINKING! STUPID HORMONES!' Kaiba looked down at her again; 'She's really trying to push me.'  
  
Kaiba didn't mean to brush his lower half up against hers, he too also felt the bodies react. But he wasn't aroused.Well he tried not to be.He tried to fight back, but he was locked into her gaze, and since the 'brush' he seemed to well loose concentration for once in his life. The silence that was in the room didn't hide Anzu's groan either, grant it the groan was very low but for some odd reason he heard it clear enough. And his body, he almost lost control of it, wanted to touch her again. (A/n: kids now a days sure let their hormones do a lot! Just joking yall!) He kept his gaze looked with hers, his mind racing with thoughts trying to ignore what just happened. "How did you get into my office?" he finally asked. Anzu could have let out a gasp of surprise; but then again this was Seto Kaiba. She gave a little humph before replying.  
  
"The security guard couldn't have spot me with that huge of a crowd I was walking in with, and your sectary couldn't have stopped me because she wasn't there, I think she was getting coffee or something. Some security you have Kaiba." He looked away from her and gave a short grunt, 'She does have a point, but not time to tell her that.' He looked back at her and grinned. "What is it now?" she asked irritated with him.  
  
"You were quite lucky Anzu, and a bit slick. I still don't understand why you came all the way down here to yell at me for, it would have been a little more entertaining if this had happened down in the busy street or some where. But, I think." Anzu felt his legs untwine from hers, his body heat wasn't as close any more, he was moving away from her, "I think it's time for you to go." The rest of grip on her body was let go of, but he held one her wrist tight dragging her to the door, opening it, and almost throwing her outside. "Be on your way, I don't want to see you here again." And he slammed his door shut, and locked it not sure what she was going to do. Anzu had stumbled out of his office. And he slammed his door shut, and locked it not sure what she was going to do. Anzu had stumbled out of his office, standing there listening to him. Her face was flushed as people stopped to look and watch and hear. After Kaiba had closed the door, she was flushed even more and she picked up any solid object in her reach, which was a stapler, and flung it at the door.  
  
"YOU JERK!" she yelled. Kaiba from behind the door let a small smile escape, 'She's quite fun to tease some times, but she'll get back at you.' He walked over to his desk and sat back into his chair, trying to start in the days work. Outside, everyone had stopped to see what was going on, as she turned around she faced a sea of faces. She turned several colors of red and even more as she walked down the hall hearing things like, "Jeez, boss pissed off a chick," "Do you think they might have had a break up?" "You dork! If there was a break up, they had to be going out!" "Going out? Do you really think she was his girl friend? I had no idea!" Anzu had never felt so stupid, she made a big of a scene and now all of his employees are thinking that she was his Girl friend! 'Not going well!' She quickly walked out of the building and then out into the street.she was now very stressed and she had to do something to clear her head.  
  
At 5PM that day Anzu walked into her house, slipping her shoes off by the door and calling out, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She walked into the hallway and dropped her shopping bags down. After that morning and mid morning's events she had hurried to the nearest coffeehouse and saw some of her chick friends. Not telling them about what happened with Kaiba, she told them she was a tad stressed and the girls dragged her out of the coffee place and down to the mall. After hours of trying on clothes, laughing, and be normal teenage girls, Anzu walked home her hands full with bags. As she dropped her bags down she spotted a note on the table. She dropped her keys down on the table and picked up the note.  
  
Sweetheart, Your mom came home about 200 and left soon after getting ready for a last minute dinner party. She'll be home late. As you can tell I'm not home either, we had noticed there was something wrong with our stocks and we're heading to work and check them on the computers. I'll be home about the same time as your mother, cause I'm heading out with the boys after words. Oh yeah, there's a $20 for pizza. -Dad  
  
Anzu picked up the $20 and then walked into the living room for the wire less phone. She dialed up a number and while the phone was ringing she picked up her bags and walked up stairs to her room. She ordered a medium cheese pizza. She pushed the power button on the phone and dropped it on the bed with her other things. '60-90 minutes till it gets here, jeez and they're getting good money for this. At least this gives me enough time to take a shower.' She quickly undressed and hurried into the bathroom turning on the shower. She hoped in, shampooing her hair, rinsing it, washing herself, and so on. She finally came out and dried her body and hair. She went into her room again and slipped on her clothes. Putting on a pair of girl boxers, and a big gray shirt saying "DUEL" on the front and the number 55 on the back. She took all the things she bought today and took care of them and then it hit her.something was missing. "THE BOOK!" she yelled. She looked through her bags again and groaned. "When was the last time I was reading it?" she asked herself.and then she could have cried. "Its on Kaiba's desk." She slowly walked down the stairs into the living room, put the phone back on the charger, and then walked into the kitchen. Pulling a soda out of the fridge, she popped it open and plopped herself on the couch. She sat there in silence. "That book cant be worth all this trouble.Even though I wasn't done and I was at a really good part.But worst off Kaiba is going to get the impression that I wont be able to finish anything I start! NO that is NEVER going to happen." She sat in silence drinking her soda.  
  
'Why am I so ruff on him?' The question suddenly formed in her head. 'I'm so nice to everyone else, but him. NO! Its because if what he did! It's because of the pain he caused!' She argued with herself, her conscience fighting with her. 'But I've always given everyone a second chance.Maybe I should give him a little slack. Besides tomorrow would be the perfect timing! I'll go and pick up the book and at the same time apologize and work it from there!' Anzu was damn proud of herself and she sat there for another 30 minutes to finally the pizza came. A good night's rest was needed and she had to be nice tomorrow, and trying to be nice to Kaiba after such a long grudge would require A LOT of rest.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
There you go chapter 3! PLZ review! ONE MORE THING! PLZ read my other YGO fic "confusion" I posted up a new chapter and for some strange reason reviews are running low.(cries) MY WRITING IS CRAP NOW! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!! WAIT! I also have a question, do any of you also have this problem that u cant see your reviews? You see, I've been getting reviews, but I cant see them. The number goes up but all I see is the same last review. So simply: I cant see the new reviews Ive been getting, any of you have the same problem? -Cimsu 


	4. Bonsai!!

Disclaimer- Yeah yeah, you know it. YGO, not mine. But I do have some notes for you here..Um no I don't. Never mind then! NO WAIT! I do have one.I will try and restrain myself from drooling on the keyboard in some certain Kaiba scenes. ^-^" No kinky thoughts implied!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lying in her moonlit bed, Anzu stared out the window. She had taken care of the left over pizza, climbed up the stairs, brushed her teeth. Walked into her room, opened up the shades to the window, and put herself in bed. She stared out the window still thinking, the moonlight bathing her room. The stars twinkled in the sky showing no signs of fading till the sun would rise. She sighed and turned to face the wall. 'A second chance for Kaiba? I guess so, I mean.If he's not open with me I can always tell the others I tried and he pushed me away, they'll believe me cause Kaiba always does that. Simple as that! But Kaiba is going to be a tough shell to break, and I'll I want to do is talk with him!' she flipped on her side again looking out the window. 'What am I suppose to say to him when I see him, "Oh hi Kaiba I thought I'd stop by say hey and pick up the book I left" Gods that would make me sound like a complete idiot. How am I suppose to walk into that building now when everyone thinks I'm his girl friend that just broke up with him? Worse yet what happens if I meet him outside and for some strange reason agrees to let me pick up the book and we walk into the building together. For sure I'll be the talk of the building! What to do, what to do?! I guess.I guess I just have to play this all out as it comes.' It was already late, she stayed up watching TV and now she was dog-tired. 'Just play it as it all comes, one step at a time.' She closed her eyes and started to sleep.  
  
  
  
Finally prying his fingers away from the keyboard Kaiba stood up and stretched. He looked at the clock on the wall reading 1030. He sighed and walked over to his drawers pulling out a white shirt and a clean pair of boxers (A/N: Does that answer the question. Boxers of briefs, for Kaiba? LOL) He walked to the far end of the room and opened another door to the bathroom, (You see where this is going right?) He flipped on the light switch. He sighed and then drew the shower curtain and turned on the water for his shower. He put his night clothes onto the bathroom counter and began to strip himself of his clothes. (*nose bleed*) He quickly jumped into the warm welcoming water and began to wash himself. After washing himself and enjoying the feel of the water he stepped out and draped a towel around his waist. He dried his hair with another towel and slipped his shirt on followed by his boxers. Turning off the light in the bathroom Kaiba walked to his computer, saved his program and shut it down for the night. 'Guess all computer geniuses have their nights off.' He shrugged and took the disk out and walked over to his brief case wanting to put the disk away. As he approached the case he saw the book again. He put the disk on the table and brought up the book feeling the texture that covered the words inside. He walked over to his overly huge bed the book still in his hands. He sat down on the fluffy bed and leaned back on the pillows remembering when he had found the book.  
  
After he had locked his office door and heard the thud against it Kaiba had took a seat at his desk. Flipping on his computer and reaching for the mouse he had touched the book. He picked it up and gave out a short laugh, "She forgot the book, guess I just have to put it back in library.she might be done." He grinned and put the book by him working the rest of the day and finally packing up for home taking the book with him.  
  
He sighed and flipped through the pages and out fell her bookmark. In the past couple of days Anzu was more than half way done with the book. He put the book the marker back in place without realizing it, and then set the book on his nightstand. He stared up into the ceiling for a while. 'She has a bad temper, I wonder how many people know about it? Ah, why am I thinking about her? There's no reason to! I don't need people, and obviously people don't need me.All but Mokuba.' He stood up from his bed and then walked down the hall to his little brothers room. He poked his head inside to see his Mokuba already fast asleep on his bed. Kaiba crept in and put the blankets over him and then walked back out to his room. He flipped off the lights and climbed into bed. He stared up into the ceiling trying to remember what the next day at work he had to do. He almost let out a groan from the thought; all tomorrow he was practically booked with meetings and such. 'Another day of work.' He finally closed his eyes and went into a light slumber.  
  
The first break of the sun had started to shine through Anzu's bedroom window, making her eyes flutter quickly. She rolled over on her side, facing the wall. 15 minute later the sun and rose completely lighting up her room. She groaned. 'Who needs an alarm clock when the sun wont leave you alone?' She stretched in her bed and kicked off her blankets. She stood up brushed down her hair and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. Now fully awake Anzu walked to her closet looking for something to wear. Pulling out a medium length black skirt and a red sleeveless blouse, she quickly dressed and went down stairs. Going into the kitchen she saw her mother left a note.  
  
  
  
Anzu,  
  
Brought home some food for you, lunch, breakfast, dinner or whatever eat it when you like.  
  
-Mom  
  
Anzu dug into the fridge seeing a white box and taking it out. Salad, bread, and some lemon chicken. 'Mom knows I don't eat much.' She sighed and pulled out the salad taking a portion of it, putting the rest into the fridge and toasted the bread. Quietly eating in the kitchen, Anzu started to think about the day. 'Alright just pop into the building ask for the book, say sorry, try to make friends, be on my way and tell the other I had just tried to make peace with him and that I put the past behind me. Simple as that, or at least I hope so.' She cleaned up her area, doing her little dishes and heading back up stairs. Looking at herself in the mirror she had disapproved of her appearance. And no its wasn't because she was going to see Kaiba, it was just a girl thing, they have to look good. (A/N: Don't we girls!) 'Something is missing. She walked over to one of her taller dressers and pulling out a drawer showing some of jewelry and such. Pulling out a new bracelet Anzu put it on. Silver with a little star dangling off the end. Again walking to her closet and looking down to her shoes. 'Ah, tennis shoes wont do. Boots. Now low cut of semi high ones?' she made up her mind and took out the semi high. Slipping them on she checked herself again. 'DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT!' she slapped her forehead and looked again. 'Light Bulb!' Yet again walking to the closet she pulled out a new coat she had bought yesterday. Also black and made out of cotton. It had went to as far as her bottom put was open in front. Tying the two strings in front, Anzu examined herself. 'Much better.' She sighed and smiled happily in approval.  
  
Grabbing her keys and wallet off of her counter, Anzu heading down the stairs scribbled a note to her parents saying she would be back later on, and thanking for the food. She walked out the door, locked it and started her way to Kaiba Corp.  
  
Flipping off his alarm clock, Kaiba rolled over on his side and hoped out of bed. Heading towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Quickly dressing in his normal clothes, slipping on his shoes, going to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, and then heading back up to his room. Putting her coffee down Kaiba turned on his computer again and inserted the disk he was working on the last night. Checking it over and finally putting it into his brief case. Drinking down the last of his coffee, Kaiba headed out his room and poke his head into his younger brother's room. Mokuba was still sound asleep curled up in a small ball. Kaiba closed the door and packed up the rest of his things and headed to the garage.  
  
Smiling as she walked along Anzu passed many stores on her way to Kaiba Corps. She was in such a rush yesterday that she never really didn't notice any of them. Antique shops, small computer sellers, a bank, ice parlors, bookshops, and various flower shops or stands. She sighed and stopped to look at some. 'What's the rush in seeing him, just going to take some time. Won't hurt anybody.' She stepped into the small flower shop. Rows or different flowers were around her, roses, violets, daisies, lilies, tulips, and many more. Off to the side of the store were three rows of bonsai trees. Some big, others small or medium. She smiled slightly at them, remembering her own in her window. 'He did let me borrow that book, and I bet it's really old and rare and stuff..Getting him something along with my apology will seem alright. Lucky for me the bonsai trees aren't expensive and just got paid.' She smiled and picked one out. 'Hope it's okay.' Each tree was shaped differently, her's by her window, was growing straight up and was in a circular shape at the tope for her foliage. The one she had for Kaiba had started to grow straight up, but then started to grow off towards to left. Paying and then leaving, Anzu walked out again and was back on track towards Kaiba Corps.  
  
Pulling into a parking space Kaiba stopped the engine and stepped out. Walking briskly inside the building, pushing into the elevator and pressed the number 20 and waited quietly till the elevator finally stopped in his floor and shoved his way out. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba, your meeting starts at 1030." His sectary said as he was opening his door. He gave a mumbled alright and stepped into his office. He looked over at the clock reading 900. He walked to his desk, turned on the computer and began to work. During this time, is when Anzu had popped her head in the flower shop.  
  
Walking in the crowd Anzu took a glance around. 'Okay I know it's here! Everything looks almost the same! But how can you miss a really big building and really letters spelling out Kaiba Corps!?' She sweatdropped and looked around the place. 'What time is it?' she didn't have a watch on and was wondering what time he had started work, it was about 1100 when she saw him yesterday. She walked down the street looking at each building and over others, holding Kaiba's apology gift. After another 5 minutes of looking, she looked for a friendly face to tell her how to get to Kaiba Corps, and the time. Spotting a friendly looking man, who wasn't on his cell phone yelling at someone, she walked over to him. "Excuse me Sir? Do you have the time?" She asked politely, he nodded his head  
  
"955, miss."  
  
"Oh thank, I'm sorry to ask you this, but do you know where Kaiba Corps is?"  
  
"Kaiba Corps? Yeah, go down this block, make a left and you'll see it."  
  
"Thank you very much," Anzu smiled and walked away from the man and went down the street. She took her time, it was five till 10, and she didn't see any reason to hurry. She didn't know Kaiba had meetings all day. At the end of the street she took a left, and down that block was another block, but she could see it. She could see the tall building and the big letters she walked towards it, still taking her time.  
  
Shuffling through his papers, and setting them at his desk Kaiba glanced at the clock. 1010.  
  
1010, Anzu stepped into the building, hiding behind some of the crowds to get past the security. She headed to an elevator and quickly pushing the button 20, not paying heed to the people saying "Hold the elevator!" She reached the 20th floor, walked down the hall and saw that Kaiba's sectary was at her desk this time. She sighed, 'How am I suppose to get rid of her?' She sighed and just walked up there. The women looked up at her, "How may I help you?" she asked. Anzu gulped.  
  
"I'm here to speak with Seto Kaiba." The sectary automatically thought Anzu was one of the people Kaiba needed to meet with cause the way she was dressed, not seeing the gift, made things better. "Oh, I see. Well go on in, he's in his office." And then the sectary went back to her work. Anzu looked at his in disbelief, 'It was the simple!' and she opened the door to Kaiba's office. She stepped inside, closed the door, and looked around. He wasn't at his desk, and she didn't hear anything. She saw a clock. 1020. She sighed and decided to be a little adventurous. She walked around the room, not seeing the other door that led to a filing room in which Kaiba was in. She walked past his desk, her back facing the door, and looked out the window. Kaiba came out of the filing room and saw her standing there. 'She's here again?' he quietly walked to his desk, sat down and waited for her to turn around. After looked at the sight Anzu turned herself, and there looking at her was Kaiba.  
  
"AH! Oh, Kaiba!" she let out a short laugh, "You startled me, I didn't know that you were there!" She smiled at him. Kaiba looked at her, 'What the hell is she trying to pull? Before she would have killed me by now.Now's she's smiling at me?' He looked at her again, gaze unlocking. She laughed nervously, "So? How have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Silence  
  
"What are you trying to pull here?" Kaiba finally asked, Anzu was taken back and walked to the front of his desk. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not trying to pull anything." She had the bonsai behind her back, he didn't see it yet. "Honestly I'm not. I just came by to say sorry." He raised an eyebrow at her  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did yesterday and all those times before that. I was being too harsh on you, and I wasn't giving you a fair chance. So I'm here to say I'm sorry." Silence. She then moved around the desk, his eyes following her, she pulled the bonsai from her back and set it on his desk. "I figured I'd get you this and all, I mean I thought it was cute and that you may like it. Um, its like a return I guess for letting me borrow the book.And speaking of the book, uh, could I have it back? I'm nearly finished with it." More silence.  
  
"Yes I know, but I don't have the book with me." Anzu stood there, 'He doesn't have it.Dang, oh well at least I apologized.' She shuffled her feat a little.  
  
"Oh I see. We'll"---  
  
"It's at the house. We can get it after words if you want." Kaiba said. His words hit her hard, and it shocked her just as much as it shocked him. 'Why did I just say that? What's been getting into me lately?' He looked at her still. "Well?" He pressed. Anzu looked to her feet and then back at him again. She was feeling a little light. 'He's being nice right now, wow. But why, he's inviting me to his house. Wait, no. No he isn't, he said he'll take me to pick up the book. Of course that's it! Silly me.But he is being nice.' She bit her lip, he was about to say well again, but.  
  
"Alright." She replied. He thought for sure she would say something like 'No, it's alright. Don't worry about it.' And then leave, but she said alright. She was going to leave with him to his house and get the book. 'What did I just get myself into?' he cursed to himself. "We'll leave after my meeting." He stood up from his chair and headed to the door and opened it. Anzu stood by his desk still.  
  
"Are you coming or not? I'd rather have you in a meeting with me instead of having you sit here by yourself unconformable." He said, Anzu felt her eyes widened. 'He's being really nice today!' She smiled at him and nodded. He held the door open for her and she stepped out. The door closed and the pair made their way to the elevators. Stepping in, Kaiba pressed the number 40 and they started to go up. 'Something is wrong with me, I invite her to pick up the book, and now I say that I'd like her to come to the meeting with me instead of her being alone. I think I didn't drink enough coffee this morning.' He sighed. She looked at him, and shook her head. 'He doesn't look to happy.'  
  
"Maybe I should just go home. I think you don't need me to be present at your meeting." She said quietly, she stares ahead of her, not meeting his gaze. 'Yeah I should go home.'  
  
"Don't be stupid, you're already up here, no reason to go back now. Plus it would be good to have a real person in the room. Not another blood sucking leech." He looked at her and she looked back, he then looked forward again. 'Alright, for sure I didn't drink enough coffee. I'm being soft on this girl. AH! What is going on with me!' He began to argue with himself in his head, a little voice was trying to say something but it seemed to be choked. He had showed as much human caring for a long time, only to Mokuba nobody else. His heart was suffocated, didn't get to say anything or lead its master like hearts did. No, the heart of Seto Kaiba was still trying to say things. And this time it wanted to say, 'You care.'  
  
Entering the room, Seto took a seat and gestured for Anzu to take one next to him. She did, not wanting silence Anzu decided to strike up a conversation. "Is that bonsai I got you okay?" she asked timidly. He looked at her quickly.  
  
"It's fine, I prefer bonsais to tell the truth." He sighed. 'I'm being out of place here, I'm showing to much of myself. This isn't good, she's just going to use this all against me later and backstab me like all the others do. Blood sucking leeches. Bonsai has also a different meaning. After jumping or doing a jump you yell it, right? So I'm jumping into my own trap. BONSAI..'  
  
Anzu smiled, and looked down, but still smiling happily. 'Alright! Now I'm getting some where! He's starting to open up AND he likes what I got him! Into a friendship! BONSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
YAY! I have another chapter up! Hope you liked it, and please remember to review! I reply on my reviewers to get me writing again! No really I do, not to many reviews and I get sort of depressed and start thinking my writing is crap. It is huh? LOL. Well remember to review and sorry about the last set up on the chapter, no idea how it got that way but I'll fix it. On the note of other things I do have an announcement.  
  
ATTENTION ALL ORPHEN FANS!!!!!!!!  
  
I know this is a YGO story but this goes out to all Orphen fans none the less. As you can see there is not an Orphen section up, but there are Orphen stories up and about. If I suggest an Orphen section to ff.net I would be shot down cause I haven't written any fics on it yet. So if you're an Orphen fan and have a fic, do please suggest to ff.net to put the section up. I'd love it if you Orphen fans would please contact me. My e- mail is  
  
Crimsy55@yahoo.com  
  
There you are, my up date and so forth. Do remember I have "Confusion" up and please read that! Thanks again! -Crimsy 


	5. Realization

Disclaimer- Damn, been a while hasn't it? Well I would like to take the time and say the following: YGO is not mine. Please notice the transition of writing styles, Chapter 4 and down within this story is armature writing- writing done in my freshmen year. I am now currently a junior and my techniques and skills have been greatly improved and sharpened. Critique me on my writing, and plot- do not review for me because you like the coupling. I shall try to edit through the chapters before this and update the writing when I have the time. For now, enjoy chapter 5.

The two sat in silence for a wile, thinking about the sudden plunge they were making. Anzu folded her hands neatly in her lap, still smiling that she had cracked at least one of Kaiba's protective walls. He sat silently, waiting for the rest of the other members of the mornings meeting. "This will run up to an hour, maybe two at the most." Kaiba said suddenly. Anzu was shook out of her own little world, looked up from her lap, and then to him.

"What?" She said

He gave out a short sigh, "I said that the meeting may last for about an hour or two at the most. Is that alright with you?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah that's just fine with me!" She smiled at him and he looked away. 'This is so strange…I'm in a room with Kaiba, alone. Is it me or is it just hot in here?' She tugged at her coat, it was cold during the morning but in this room the sun was beating in… 'Yeah it is hot in here.' She ran her hand through her hair and tugged at her coat again. Kaiba looked over to her; she had tugged at her coat for the second time. He looked away again. 'Why did I have to wear a lot of black today? It's hot…' She let out a tiny whimper. Kaiba again looked at her.

"You know you can take off your coat. It gets rather hot in these sort of rooms, specially for you, your in a coat." He pointed over to a corner of the room, showing a coat rack. "You can put it there if you like, or just keep it with you." Anzu shifted a little bit in her chair, she was feeling a little uncomfortable all of a sudden. Kaiba seemed to notice. "It's just a suggestion. I'm not _telling_ you to take of your coat. It's up to you. It's just that it's going to get a bit hotter in here." He said with a little annoyance in his voice. Anzu giggled at him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to press further on the subject…" she went into a fit of giggles, and didn't stop. Kaiba looked at her in disbelief and shook his head. "What's your problem? What's with all the giggling? I just suggested for you to take of your"---- he stopped in the middle of his sentence, knowing how stupid or perverted it sounded to regular teens such as Anzu. "I didn't mean it in any sort of way like that. You're a perverted girl." He said quickly. Anzu stopped giggling and looked at him and shot back.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are...Thinking like that." Kaiba said calmly

"Oh come one Kaiba, you know I hang out with bag of hormones guys, sorry I was only playing."

He grunted a sure, and went to look at the wall. Anzu looked into her lap and was having a minor panic attack. 'I hate when you're quiet….Ah…Need something to talk about…anything.' She looked up again at him. "Where did you say the book was again." Desperate for conversation. Kaiba looked at her again….

"How thick are you? I told you the book was at my place. First thinking perverted…Blame it on the guys I'll give you that much. But pretending to be stupid doesn't suit you Anzu." Kaiba said. Anzu looked at him quickly. 'OUCH! He really is mean at times.' She sighed heavily and stood up from her seat, crossing the room. Kaiba slightly stood from his chair, "Where are you going?" She looked back at him and replied calmly.

"Home. I know when I'm not wanted and this is one of those times. You're more than welcome to drop off the book or for all I care. Have it delivered. I just want to finish it thank you very much." She turned on her heel again and was heading for the door and walked out. Kaiba stood alone in the office. 'Well that went nicely…'

Anzu skirt made movements as her legs walked quickly down the hall. He boots making a light tapping noise and her coat never too far behind. Walking briskly to the elevator Anzu waited for a couple of second when the doors finally opened and she stepped in, she looked down at the floor quickly and then pressed the button indicating 1. She looked up just in time to see a hand stop the elevator doors from closing and Seto Kaiba stepping in. She looked at him in shock. The doors closed. He looked back at her, "You have no patience." He said.

Hearing what he said Anzu cracked a small smile, Kaiba could sometimes say cruel things but how he said them was different from what he meant…And she liked that. She looked back at him. "Do I really?" Reaching the first floor and stepping out Anzu looked back at Kaiba taking his slow long strides.

"Well, um, where to?" She asked almost shyly. He looked at her; he was going to say 'You really are thick' but knew she was only trying to break the silence. He jerked his head left.

"Garage is down this way…I'll drive you up to my place and you can pick up your book." He started to walk left, his long strides equal to Anzu's fast short steps. Kaiba thought she was almost skipping. They walked through a set of doors and Kaiba kept going, Anzu at his heels or by his side. He finally stopped at his car, parked and untouched, Anzu stood back at looked at it. He looked at her quickly… "What?" And Anzu laughed. He looked at her, he wasn't use to so much laughter note even from his younger brother. It was something new to Kaiba. Anzu's blue eyes sparkled , her dimples rising, her lips curling. He liked it, in some way…He just didn't know. Anzu gained control of her laughter and looked at Kaiba who was beyond confused, but just didn't show it.

"You see, I'm so use to riding with Jounouchi and the rest of the guys…And well Jounouchi's car isn't exactly you would say, um…Working…And the thing looks so old and rusty. But it isn't useless either. Its still a car and beats walking. But, here, here I am I looking at a sleek black car, no rust to be found, runs perfectly fine for all I know, and the paint job isn't coming off. Its just different." She finished at looked at Kaiba again. He understood that, he guessed. From seeing something so old and use to, to something new and shiny. Well at least he thought he understood it, he dug into his pants pocket quickly and pulled out the car key.

"No matter, just get in." he said after the car locks popped open. Kaiba put himself into the driver seat and inserted the key into the ignition, Anzu came in soon after and sat in the passenger seat. Her skirt hiked up a little but she didn't seem to notice. Kaiba backed out of his parking spot and started down the street. Passing all the little shops and all the stores, Anzu watched them as they all went buy. Kaiba stole a glance at her from curiosity. She felt the eyes on her and she looked at him, he turned quickly away watching the road. It finally hit Anzu…Kaiba was missing his meeting. As they were driving Anzu disturbed the peace.

"Kaiba!" she said loudly, his hand jerked on the wheel.

"What?!" He said irritated by the disturbance.

"You're missing a company meeting…You should be there and here you are driving me to go get a book that I borrowed off of you…Jeez I'm sorry. I told you just to deliver it or something."

"I have another person working in there, taking care of everything. If someone complains about my absence in the meeting oh well, I'm head of the company. Besides, I got to get that book to you or else you'll never leave me alone about it. Its just shorter for me to give you the book myself then letting anyone else do it."

Ten minutes later, after curves up a small hill and less than one-mile zigzag, Kaiba's place showed up. Anzu remembered it as the place where the dinner party took place. Kaiba parked the car and got out. Anzu following him less than three steps behind. He unlocked the front door and stepped in waiting for her, Anzu came in quickly and he closed the door. Again facing all the doors she once did, Kaiba began to walk straight and gestured for her to come. At another set of door, Kaiba pushed them open and Anzu was greeted by the colors or red and a deep lush wooden color, she stood behind Kaiba and marveled. "Take a seat…" Kaiba pointed to the red velvet couch; she stepped lightly passed him, almost afraid to sit down on the couch. "You're not going to break it, take a seat I'll be back with the book." Kaiba turned and stepped quickly out. Anzu stood by the couch still…and finally sat. The velvet pressed against her, she shifted, crossed her legs and waited in silence.

Kaiba climbed up the steps up to his bedroom, past the library. He turned the doorknob to his room and stepped inside. He picked up the book from his nightstand and went quickly to Mokuba's room. Of course his little brother was gone, at a friends house for the day. He stepped out and walked back down the stairs and into the room where he left Anzu. She was sitting in complete silence, legs crossed, her skirt going up a little more than what its suppose to, her curves showing, her hips giving off shape. Kaiba almost pinched himself, 'Not the way I should be thinking.' He stepped over to her and almost thrust the book back into her face. She looked up quickly and met his gaze and saw the book in his hands, she brightened even more. "Thank you." She took the book from him and stood up and glances at the clock. 1100. "You know if you hurry you still can make that meeting. I didn't mean to cause much trouble." Anzu said. Kaiba looked at her.

"It's not a problem, I really didn't want to sit through a meeting today anyway." He was quiet for a while, "I noticed that you're almost done with that book…Did you want to go get another one?" The question shocked Anzu, even more as it did Kaiba. Anzu couldn't refuse; with the library filled with books she could sit down and loose herself in? No, she wasn't going to pass it up. Her face broke into a huge smile. "Yes! That would be wonderful!" he looked at her, and Anzu could have sworn a small smile escaped his lips. He nodded his head and started to walk out the room, expecting Anzu to follow him…And she did. They climbed up the steps, again she came face to face to the doors she once seen before and stopped.

"These are wonderful….I really like them." Anzu said to Kaiba, he was a couple of steps ahead of her.

"Yeah they are." He went forward and pushed open the door, the room was lit from the sunlight, windows opened. He waved at hand lazily at her. "Take your time." And he took a seat at a table off to the left. Anzu began to browse the shelves again. Kaiba sat there in his seat watching Anzu as she walked through the isles and he looked away without her ever knowing. About 30 minutes passed and Anzu came back to him smiling carrying two new books in her hands.

"I take it you found something you liked." Kaiba said, she nodded.

"I Hope you don't mind, I'll return them all I swear. Thanks a lot for letting me borrow them, really." She smiled and Kaiba turned away saying not a problem and mumbled something about work. She followed him out of the house and back to the car. Nearing town it was ten till 12…Watching all the little shops and everything pass by again. Anzu caught a sight of the place where she and Kaiba had that little fight. She laughed. "I didn't mean to fight with you back there, at that restaurant." She looked at him. He grunted. 'Its close to lunch should I…..' Kaiba made a turn, a turn that was the opposite way of the company. Anzu gave him a puzzled look.

"Do you want lunch?" he asked firmly. She just smiled, today was just full of surprises and they both knew it. Kaiba pulled up to parking lot and stepped out, Anzu doing the same. She never been in this part of the city, she kept close to Kaiba, almost wanting to hold onto his arm. A nicely painted building came up and the doors of black glass. Kaiba opened the door for her and she stepped in. A man in black came over.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba! Table for two? Well this is new." Kaiba had come to the place often, either with dinning parties, that he hated, or by himself. The man in black led them through the rooms and to a small booth in the back. Anzu seated herself, Kaiba across from her.

She blinked at him and smiled sweetly. "You know you didn't have to do this." She said. Anzu wondered why he was, she was curious. This was a side that she thought nobody knew about Kaiba, all except his little brother maybe.

Kaiba looked back at her. "I know I don't have to, I thought it would just be….nice…" He added quickly, "besides I don't want to go back to work and put up with that meeting." Anzu smiled again and said a small uh huh. They made their orders, waiting, drinking their water, or in Kaiba's case coffee.

Anzu made a face as she watched him sip it. "I don't see how you're able to drink that. I mean coffee, straight black."

Kaiba just shrugged. "Its strong enough to keep you awake and you learn to like it."

Anzu still looked at him funny, 'Black coffee, ick….' She giggled slightly as a new thought popped into her head. 'How does that saying go? I like my coffee like I like my women, black? Or something like that??' Kiaba set his eyes upon her. "What's so entertaining?" he asked her sharply.

She looked back with giggling eyes and curvy turned up lips, "Oh nothing, nothing at all Kiaba!" Seto gave her the eye and sipped his coffee slowly. 'Girls…' He thought to himself. 'They're all so strange, I hate putting up with them…Then why the hell do I have one sitting right across from me?' Seto was lost into his thought that he didn't realize that Anzu was calling out his name.

"Kiaba…Hey, um Kiaba…" Anzu raised her voice a bit, "Kiaba!"

He looked up at her, annoyed by the fact that once again he was disturbed in his thoughts. "What is it now?" he asked her. She looked at him a bit awkward, and pointed at his coffee cup. A trail leading down the cup and the slow tickle of drips falling into his lap. Seto cursed softly, and reached for a napkin.

"What kept you so busy that you didn't notice you had coffee dripping onto you? And Im willing to bet its quite hot coffee." Anzu stated. Kiaba wiped the wet areas on his pants and mumbled a soft reply of "I was thinking." Seto stood up from his seat and excused himself to the bathroom.

(Dear Readers, This is where I last left off my writing from two years ago, anything after this is therefore my most current and improved style. –Crimsy)

Anzu watched Kiaba as he strolled to the bathroom- his long strides and equal steps, slow and powerful. No wonder he was a CEO for his own company, he could take on anything or anybody. 'Must have squished a lot of people to get to where he is' Anzu guessed to herself. Sitting quietly she let her eyes gaze around her surroundings. The lighting was dim and just right, the walls painted a dark rich brick color. Fake, but very impressive, vines and flowers draped and hung on the wall, giving the restaurant the appearance of a wild garden. People were quietly talking to each other, ordering, laughing, and here she was sitting alone, but then to be joined by one of the richest and well feared gentlemen on the century. Kiaba returned silently, taking his seat and seemed to pay no attention that Anzu was there. Trying to be polite as she possibly could, she smiled weakly, "Welcome back." Kiaba, grunted what seemed to be thanks and sat quietly, taking a slow slip from his coffee.

His cup was drained and it was one of the last things at the table Kaiba had to keep himself from talking to Anzu. 'Put yourself quite in the oddest of situations,' he told himself bitterly. Kaiba set the cup down in front of him, finding that his gaze looked directly at Anzu. She was quiet, and looking into her lap, her face seemed to be twisted into the emotion of anxiety, pressure. It seemed that she was twisting something in her lap, keeping her eyes occupied to her lap. Kaiba watched her quietly for a second, and pulled his gaze away. They sat in silence, listening to the polite chitchat of other guest amongst the room. The waiter had made his way to the table for the first time since he had took their order. "A refill Mr. Kiaba?" he asked. Kaiba only nodded. Black liquid sprung from the kettle at the waiter's hand and steamed into Kiaba's cup. The penguin uniform man looked to Anzu, "And for the lady? Would you like more water or something else to drink?" He asked.

Anzu looked up at the man, and quietly spoke, "More water, please." The waiter vanished for a second and returned with a pitcher in his hands, he filled her glass and went to attend to another table.

Silence.

"The service around here is usually better," Kaiba said more to himself then to Anzu.

She looked up at him and ran a finger over the rim of the glass, "Its better then a lot of places," Kiaba looked at her, his piercing eyes looking at her, listening. Anzu found herself on the spot and continued, "I don't think you would know that though!" She laughed nervously, and most likely, she thought it was true. This restaurant was probably the most casual Kaiba had ever gone too, unlike herself who's been to fast food joints and shove you out the door as soon as you obtain their greasy brown bag. Suddenly she felt quite out of place, and above her class. Again, Anzu laughed nervously, unsure of what to expect from Seto Kaiba.

"I suppose many places are worse." He admitted openly to her, "Service wise, and food."

Anzu jumped on the chance of conversation, even if it was a pretty lame topic. "Actually, I always wondered why many nice restaurants small such small portions of a meal and charge rather high."

"They use the excuse that its to savor and enjoy the food," Kaiba waved his hand dismissing the idea, "This is why I come here to eat. Reality is, they want money. Then again, I always think everyone wants money."

"Not everyone Mr.Kaiba," Said Anzu slightly hurt, "All I want to do is dance, even if I don't earn money."

"Not bringing in an income will put you out onto the street." He replied

"But at least I have what I love the most." Anzu smiled, "But I wouldn't worry about me ending up on the street, dancing isn't the only thin I want to do. I want to teach literature."

'Explains why shes always after books.' Seto told himself. He looked at her. She was clearly embarrassed that she had told him what she wanted to do with her life. "I see." Was all he could reply. The conversation from there had died, and silence reigned amongst the table. With no other words to be exchanged Anzu found that she couldn't look at Kaiba, and nervously looked away. But then again, it was hard to look at the man. His cold blue eyes, merciless, piercing, dagger like looks. She shuddered only thinking about what his glares did to her. Always sending pricks up and down her spine. He noted that a nervous look was painted across her face. The confident air that she had earlier was gone, she seemed vulnerable as she sat there across from him. The transformation was devastating. Anzu could be a fire cracker, he knew that much, and had quite the temper when she allowed herself too- but he never knew she could be so weak as a kitten. Something had happened within the last couple of hours to make her this way. Its disturbed him, and Seto certainly didn't like this quiet Anzu. He didn't know why, but he much rather preferred the fiery loud moth, moral yelling woman he saw many times. Many times he saw her stand by Yugi's side, always cheering him on, always pushing him to do his best, as if Yugi wasn't already doing that. Anzu seemed weak, but once she was fired up she rather intimidating for a blue eyed female. He really didn't like this weak looking Anzu. "Whats wrong" he asked gruffly.

She looked at him, confused, "Nothing's wrong." She replied

"Yes there is," Kaiba pressed, "Youre sitting there like Ive just hit you."

Again she looked at him, her pale sapphire eyes looking to his face, not understanding what he said. "Youre not making any sense Kaiba."

"Youre being rather…" he paused, unable to find the correct words. "Calm…different. I usually see you and youre reared up about something, usually at my throat, a lot more confident in yourself. Now it seems like you lost all of your self-esteem. A weak lamb."

That was a big mistake. A weak lamb. The familiar flame of strength and determination had appeared in Anzu's eyes the instant the phrase exited from Kaiba's mouth. Her voice slightly rose, "Well pardon me Mr. Kaiba! I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to be nervous around you!." She stood suddenly from the table, stepping towards the sitting Seto, her hand quickly grabbing the freshly poured coffee cup, and dropping its contents into his lap. Kaiba jumped from his seat, the hot liquid settling past his clothes. He glared at her, she glared back. Both equally just as mad. "How's that weak lamb for you?" She turned with a hubris flair and walked out of the building.

Anzu felt eyes watch her as the stormed out of the building but she didn't care. There was no reason to. She wasn't going to see any of these people ever a gain. And she was never going to see Seto Kaiba ever again. She walked quickly and her pace began to slow down. She was never going to see him again, even if he had those books she wanted to borrow. Her anger grew and her pace quickened down the busy street once again. "Weak lamb…" she mumbled to herself, "How dare he!"

Seto Kaiba stood as we watched Anzu stomp out of the building, enraged with what he had. "Shes the touchy one," he said quietly to himself.

A waiter soon came rushing over, with a stunned look on his face. "Mr. Kiaba! What happened? You have coffee split all over you! Her let me fetch you a wet cloth."

"More like the coffee was poured onto me," Kaiba said coldly.

At first the waiter did not understand, but then he had gotten the wrong idea, making the wrong connection. "A waiter had poured coffee onto your lap! I beg your pardon Mr. Kiaba! Please show him to me and I shall report him to our manager!" Seto looked at the waiter with an annoyed look and dismissed him. He began to walk out of the restaurant looking behind his shoulder stating to send a copy of the bill to Kiaba Corps, and he shall be paid via the day it was sent. With that Seto was gone.

She darted past a man on a cell phone, obviously not paying attention to where he was going, more concerned with his business with the other person on the other end of the line. Anzu walked lazily down the street, her legs tired from walking with such rage. Though she may have been tired physically from being mad, it was the opposite mentally. She raged in her mind, ranting about how rude Seto Kaiba was, how horrible of a man he was, and spending that much time with him was not worth the books…Even though she did want them back. She continued to walk along, cursing Kaiba in her head, and the familiar smell of salt water entered her nose, and the sound of symphony winds played in her ears. 'Did I really walk that far out from downtown already?' She rounded the corner and found the familiar beach where she last spoke with Yami. More like yelled at Yami. Anzu sighed out loud and strolled to the sand and sat down, feeling regretful. Lately all she seemed to be doing was yelling at people. Kiaba was acceptable, she had every right to yell at him, but she had no right to yell at Yugi, he was only trying to help. She specially had no right to yell at him. Anzu looked out to the seashore feeling sorry for herself.

"Anzu…" came the familiar voice. She looked behind her and there, almost as if on cue, stood Yami, looking back at her. He took a step closer, she looked away, feeling even worse. Anzu heard the crunching of sand from behind her, they found themselves sitting side by side on the beach. "Im sorry." Yami said quietly.

The apology took Anzu by surprise, she looked at him, with confusion on her face. "Why are you sorry?" She asked, puzzled. There was nothing to be sorry for- not him at least. Anzu had plenty to be sorry for. His counterpart had felt her rage, and she felt horrible about it. Its also struck her that Yugi must have told Yami… 'Yami must hate for yelling at Yugi…He loves him so much…I only wish…' She tried not to cry, knowing she wasn't able to grasp one of the few things she wanted in the world.

"I should be." Yami continued. " I also agreed with Yugi about you giving Kiaba a chance. It seemed like I was disappointed in you for not giving Kiaba a chance,even though I wasn't present at the time. Reality is, Im not. I understand, and I should not have pressed such a matter on you. Every person has the right to like somebody or not. You are in the right for not liking Kiaba, its your choice, I can not change it for you, I also can not tell you that you should give Kiaba a chance. It is your decision, and I shall respect it."

Anzu looked to Yami and smiled, "Thank you." She said quietly, and nothing else. She felt horrible, she had yelled at Yugi days before about Kiaba, it was almost like she was yelling at Yami also. Now she realized she had been going back to Seto Kiaba not because of the books, that was only a bonus, but because she did not want Yami disappointed in herself, in her character. Anzu did not want Yami to see any of her foible personality, she wanted to seem perfect to him, to be at his level, at his station, worthy of him. She realized the second she ran away from Yugi that he would tell Yami- he would see the side of her she did not want him to see. Not the venomous Anzu, she was afraid Yami would never look at her if he knew about those character flaws.

"Where have you been for these past couple of days?" Yami asked in friendly tone, smiling at her.

Gods, did she love it when he smiled, it melted her heart away each time. Anzu couldn't help but smile back at him. "Visiting Mr. Seto Kiaba"

Yami was taken off guard, listening to her reason. Visiting Seto Kiaba? "Why, may I ask?"

Anzu didn't want to tell Yami that she did not want him disappointed in her. "I had left a book with him that I didn't finish. Had to go get it."

He still looked at her, surprised, and another feeling he wasn't quite familiar with. "You've been seeing Seto? Interesting." Silence. "I would have rather have you spend more time with me." He said very quietly.

"Im sorry Yami, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Nothing at all Anzu dear." Yami lied innocently.

Dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and Im sorry it took forever to get up. Was the writing style to everyone's liking? I hope so. Please continue to read the story and review, I very much like your comments, it keeps me going to write. Good look to everyone else, and write your heart out.

-Crimsy

"_We are all born with promise." –Pendergast. _


	6. To My Readers

Attention Readers:

The following stories have been cut, and will no longer be updated but remain in the archive as a piece of personal history for myself.

Jealousy – Yu-Gi-Oh

Confusion- Yu-Gi-Oh

Hostage Syndrome- Teen Titans

Abuse- Megami Kouhosie

Further more the alias of Crimsy has also been discontinued. Please look forward to my future words under my new alias Scarlette. Pen name on is Scarlette Symphony.

I look forward to hearing from all of you once more!

-Scarlette


End file.
